Agit Night
by ApreelKwon
Summary: kau mengenalku? kau sendiri yang membuatmu berada disini Lakukan atau kau tidak akan pernah kembali


**Title : Agit Night**

**Genre : Fantasy ,Mystery  
**

**Rating : Fiction M  
**

**Cast : Yoona,Luhan ,EXO M, Sooyoung  
**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typo dimana mana,,,XD  
**

**Summary : **_kau mengenalku? | kau sendiri yang membuatmu berada disini | Lakukan atau kau tidak akan pernah kembali_

Angin malam menyapa ganas tubuh wanita itu. Dengan gemetaran dia merapatkan sweater ungunya. Suara kukukan burung hantu, ringkikan derat pohon membuatnya makin bergetar hebat. Bisa dirasakan bulu kuduknya meremang dengan cepat, bahkan sekarang dia memutuskan untuk berjalan dengan mata tertutup karena sudah tidak mampu menerima nalar fikirannya saat melihat kenyataan yang ada dihadapannya. Deru nafas ketakutannya bahkan mampu menyaingi suara hembusan angin malam.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya, membuka mata dan menatap langit penuh harap. Diatas sana tergantung bulan bersinar dengan sempurna, biasanya sinar bulan terlihat sangat indah tapi tidak untuk malam ini. Dimatanya, bulan itu serasa menyeringai seakan siap melahapnya saat itu juga. Dia terus menatap langit penuh seksama karena memang bukan bulan yang ia cari , melainkan rasi bintang biduk. Berbekal pengatahuannya dalam perbintangan, setidaknya itu mampu menuntunya keluar dari tempat menyeramkan ini. Tapi semuanya nihil, tak ada satupun bintang yang menggantung dilangit malam itu. Dengan keputus asaan, dia menjatuhkan badannya menelungkupkan kepala dan menangisi nasibnya untuk saat ini.

"_wae… wae? _Kenapa aku bisa berada disini,,, jelas sekali tadi aku masih berada dikamarku dengan setumpuk _essay _…" tubuhnya kembali berguncang, air mata mulai membasahai wajahnya. Ia sudah tidak memperdulikan bayangan hitam yang berkelebatan disekitarnya ataupun suara – suara tawa yang seakan menggodanya. keputusasaan menariknya jauh dari kenyataan. Sibuk dengan rasa ketakutannya, membuat wanita itu terkejut saat ada yang bergerak – gerak di kakinya. "KYAAAAAAA~ ", teriakan berhasil menggema ditempat itu, namun wanita itu kembali diam saat dia mendapati seekor anjing lucu yang tadi mengendus kakinya.

"_Yakh_… King,, sudah kubilang jangan keluar jauh – jauh, _Hyung-deul _akan mencarimu," satu suara datang dari balik pohon besar, seorang lelaki dengan pipi chubby yang membuat wajahnya terkesan imut, dia mengambil anjing yang dia panggil _King _itu, namun ia tertegun saat melihat ada wanita yang tengah gemetaran didepannya.

"Owh,, kau sudah datang rupanya, kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan perjalanan kebawah sana, disini bukannya sangat menakutkan?" tanya Pria itu.

"Kau mengenalku?" tanya si wanita dengan suara bergetar.

"ehm,,, tidak,, yang kutahu hanya seorang wanita akan datang ketempat kami, ahh kenalkan namaku XiuMin" pria itu menurunkan anjing yang sedari tadi ada dipangkuannya lalu menyodorkan tangan untuk bersalaman dengan wanita itu.

"Yuna, Imh Yuna" jawab perempuan bernama Yuna itu sambil menerima jabatan tangan XiuMin. "Bisa kau jelaskan tempat apa ini? Xi..XiuMin" tanya perempuan itu ragu ragu.

"Kau tidak sadar? Ini mimpimu… ayo ikut denganku, mereka sudah menunggu". Tanpa mempedulikan kebingunan Yuna, Xiumin menggandeng tangannya dengan King mengikuti dari belakang pergi meninggalkan tempat menyeramkan itu.

"Ini Kris, Lay, Chen dan terakhir Tao, ehm dan ini Yuna, gadis yang kita tunggu" ucap Xiumin mencoba memperkenalkan satu sama lain saat dia dan Yuna sudah memasuki rumah atau bisa disebut vila ini. Yuna mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar XiuMin menyebutkan 'Wanita yang kita tunggu' dia sedikit mengambil langkah menjauh dari lima lelaki tampan itu.

"_Hyung_,,, kalimatmu terlalu berlebihan. Lihat Yuna ketakutan" salah satu dari mereka, lelaki berpostur mungil dengan senyum manis itu menyadari ketidak nyamanan Yuna. Chen.

"ahhh _mianhe, _maksudku bukan yang terbayang dalam fikiranmu Yuna,, percayalah"

"Lalu maksudnya apa? Ahh,, aku juga minta penjelasan tempat apa ini? Aku mohon" Yuna mengatupkan kedua tangannya dengan ekpresi yang siapapun melihatnya akan merasa iba. Kelima pria itu hanya terpaku melihat Yuna, tanpa ada inisiatif apapun dari mereka.

"ahh,, kami pasti akan mejelaskan semuanya, tapi sebelumnya apakah kau tidak berniat mengganti bajumu atau mengisi perutmu terlebih dahulu?" tanya salah satu pria paling tinggi berambut blonde dengan suara beratnya. Kris.

"Kenapa aku harus ganti baju? Dan kenapa aku harus makan dulu?" tanya Yuna tidak sabar. Kris hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Nona, bajumu sangat kotor untuk bisa masuk rumah kami, dan suara perutmu berkali – kali terdengar berontak, apa anda tidak sadar?" kali ini giliran pria yang sedari tadi asik dengan gitarnya yang angkat bicara .Lay

"Aku memang tidak berniat masuk rumah kalian tapi Xiumin yang memaksaku, dan perut,,, apa urusanmu dengan perutku" jawab Yuna

"Kami membutuhkan bantuanmu _Nuna_,, tenanglah kami bukan penjahat" pria yang dirasa Yuna paling muda diantara mereka angkat bicara, Tao.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku _Nuna_? Dan apa yang kalian butuhkan dariku?" Yuna menatap satu persatu yang beada didepannya.

"Karena aku tau kau pasti lebih tua dari ku,, seperti Kris Hyung bilang kami akan member tahumu semua ini, tapi-"

"aku harus ganti baju dulu karena terlalu kotor memasuki rumah kalian, dan mengisi perut yang sedari tadi bernyanyi ini" potong Yuna

"Betul…!" jawab kelimanya serempak.

Suara enam langkah kaki menggema diantara lorong rumah megah itu, seakan mewakili keangkuhan bangunan yang ingin menunjukan bahwa betapa megahnya apa yang dia miliki. Lampu lampu merah remang berjejer ditembok berlapis cat coklat muda dengan jarak kira – kira dua lengan orang dewasa antara satu lampu dengan lampu yang lainnya. Lukisan megah dan foto – foto berkelas juga menyambut Yuna beserta kelima penghuni rumah itu di sepanjang lorong menuju kamar ujung .

Yuna memperhatikan sekelilingnya, dia memperhatikan satu persatu foto dari kelima penghuni ini yang terpajang didinding, ketika dia menghentikan langkah difoto seorang lelaki yang belum pernah Yuna lihat.

"Apa dia saudara kalian juga?" tanya Yuna, yang kontan mengehentikan langkah kelima pemuda yang sudah jalan mendahuluinya.

"Ehm,,, kau akan kami kenalkan sekarang, maka dari itu ayo ikut kami.." jawab Tao sambil menuntun tangan Yuna.

Kris membuka pintu kamar yang mereka tuju lebar lebar. Satu persatu dari mereka memasuki kamar itu, tapi tidak dengan Yuna. Dia masih diam di luar dengan perasaan yang tiba – tiba gelisah. Yuna merasa jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, alasan? Entahlah, Yuna pun tidak mengerti apa yang membuat perasaannya berubah drastis, tanpa sadar Yuna mencengkram tangannya yang mulai terasa dingin itu kuat – kuat.

"Kenapa? Kau takut kami melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Lay menghampiri yuna.

"Entahlah aku tidak mengerti " jawab yuna bingung.

"Kau ingin pulang bukan? Dan bukannya tadi kau penasaran tentang dimana kau berada? Masuklah, kau akan segera tau" jawab Lay dengan senyum yang menurut Yuna sangat manis, sehingga mampu menenangkan perasaanya dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar itu tanpa khawatir lagi.

Kamar ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan ruangan – ruangan sebelumnya, kesan megah terpapang jelas. Bedanya, karena ini kamar jadi terdapat satu ranjang King yang sekali lagi, tanpa kau tanya harganya berapa kalian sudah bisa menebak itu adalah benda sangat mahal. Yuna terus melangkah mengikuti Lay menghampiri yang lainya yang sudah duduk di sofa merah beludru di samping ranjang, sampai Yuna menyadari ada seseorang yang terbaring di ranjang dengan mata terpejam.

"Dia yang difoto tadi kan?" tanya Yuna, saat dia sudah berada di samping ranjang megah itu.

"Luhan, Xi Luhan… dia saudara kami,," jawab Kris menghampiri Yuna.

"Kenapa dia?"

"nah itulah jawaban penasaranmu ", Kris memandang Yuna lekat sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Luhan korban percobaan ayah kami, zat kimia yang memang tidak seharunya berada dalam tubuhnya, membuat dia kehilangan separuh nyawanya." Jelas Kris.

"La-"

"Jangan dulu menyela," potong kris saat Yuna akan melontarkan pertanyaan, "Luhan tidak sepenuhnya mati, separuh nyawanya tersesat didunia astral. Dunia dimana zat kimia yang masuk ketubuh luhan yaitu _nano _membuat serikat kehidupan. Ayah kami pun bahkan tidak tahu penawar racun yang dia buat sendiri sampai kami secara rahasia menemukan satu cara…" Kris menarik nafas panjang kemudian memegang bahu Yuna untuk member kenyamanan.

"Kau bisa menolongnya Yuna,, "

"Dengan cara?" tanya Yuna skeptis.

"_Skinship _" jawab kris mantap. Yuna menatap Kris curiga, dia mundur beberapa langkah. "jangan berfikiran aneh dulu, Yuna… makudku, ehm… cium luhan"

"_MWO? _Cium? Aku harus mencium lelaki yang bahkan belum sampai 1 jam aku temui,, _Shireo..!_"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kau tidak akan kembali ke dunia aslimu,," sahut Chen mengancam.

"Ah benar aku lupa, aku ingin menagih janji kalian.. dimana aku sekarang, kenapa aku bisa sampai kesini, dan mengapa aku harus mencium dia?" tanya Yuna gamblang.

"Jawabannya mudah." Xiumin bersuara, "Sekarang kau berada di dalam mimpimu, tempat antara dunia manusia dan dunia astral, kenapa kau disini? Karena kau sendiri yang melakukannya, kenapa kau harus menolong luhan? Karena itu takdirmu" jawa Xiumin sambil tersenyum.

"mimpi? Dunia astral, aku sendiri yang melakukan? Apa maksud kalian?"

"Kau melakukan ritual Lucid dreaming tadi apa kau ingat?" tanya Kris.

Ingatan Yuna kembali beberapa jam lalu, saat ia sedang berkonsentrasi dengan _essay _nya. Ketika orang misterius mengiriminya Email yang berisi sebuah narasi dan lagu dengan judul 'I Dream'. Tanpa fikir panjang yuna membaca narasi yang bercerita tentang wanita tersesat untuk meyelamatkan pangeran sambil memutar lagu tersebut. Dan tanpa yuna sadari saat itu lah ritual lucid dreaming terjadi, mengantarkannya ke takdir menyelamatkan seorang pangeran.

"Apa kalian yang mengirim email itu?"

"Bukan,, tapi ayah kami" jawab Tao.

"Ok, Ok, sekarang yang ku inginkan Cuma satu, meninggalkan tempat aneh ini dan kembali kerumah, ayolahh…" rajuk Yuna.

"Sudah kami bilang, kau akan pulang setelah menolong saudara kami.."

Yuna menghembuskan nafas berat. Alice in the wonderland, snow white disanalah, yuna merasa dia sedang berada didunia imajinasi.

"Nyawa yang tersesat didunia astral harus dibalas dengan nyawa yang mampu menerobos dunia astral, dan kau sudah melakukannya tadi.." jawab Kris.

"Kenapa tidak kalian saja yang melakukannya,,," sentak Yuna.

"Kau ingin pulang? Maka lakukan?" Yuna merasa sedikit merinding saat mendengar Kris dengan suaranya yang dingin. Yuna melirik empat lelaki yang sedang duduk santai di sofa itu, tapi mereka tidak memberi bantuan sama sekali.

"Baiklah…" jawab Yuna lemas. Dia sedikit naik ke ranjang megah itu, mencari posisi sedekat mungkin dengan lelaki bernama luhan itu. Yuna memejamkan matanya sebelum dia mencondongkan badanya untuk mencium Luhan. Entah apa yang menjalankan otak Yuna, saat jarak mereka sudah dekat Yuna malah membuka matanya dan melihat Luhan dengan sangat jelas. Lelaki dengan muka kecil, kulit putih rambut keemasan, saat itu Yuna merasakan kekaguman pada sosok didepannya, ia terpaku beberapa menit hanya melihat wajah Luhan.

"Jangan bilang kau mengaguminya?" tanya Kris mengagetkan Yuna, suaranya sudah kembali ke awal, tidak sedinign tadi.

"a..aa..anio… " jawab Yuna terbata.

"Cepat lakukan, dan kalian akan bertemu lagi" ucap Kris namun tidak didengar Yuna yang mulai melakukan apa yang mereka minta.

Yuna kembali menutup matanya, mencondongkan badannya dan mulai mengecup bibir Luhan pelan. Dingin itu yang Yuna rasakan, keinginannya untuk kembali kedunia manusia memberikan motivasi besar untuk melakukan ini. Saat kedua bibir mereka beradu, Yuna merasa sekitarnya terlalu terang padahal Yuna sedang menutup mata. Dia merapatkan kedua matanya saat pendaran cahaya itu dirasa Yuna semakin menjadi, sayu sayup Yuna mendengar suara Kris diantara kebisingan gesekan partikel cahaya ini.

"Terus tutup matamu Yuna, dan terimakasih sudah membantu kami"

Sisanya Yuna tidak mendengar apa – apalagi karena kebisingan ini, dan selanjutnya suasana berubah menjadi sepi yang terdengar hanya alunan musik 'Super Junio – Only U', Yuna pun membuka matanya dan mendapatkan dirinya sudah kembali ke kamar Pink miliknya.

Yuna menghembuskan nafasnya lega, setelah sadar dia baru saja melakukan perjalanan luar biasa.

"Xiumin, Kris, Lay, Chen ,Tao … dan Xi Luhan aku bahkan masih mengingat mereka, mimpi macam apa ini" jawab Yuna sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

_Profesor Lee tidak bisa hadir, jadwal kuliah akan dicari jam pengganti secepatnya. _Yuna mengerutkan keningnya saat menerima pesan dari teman satu kelasnya.

"Apan-apaan ini…? Dia member deadline tiba tiba, tapi dia juga membatalkan tiba-tiba,, aku bahkan sudah matia – matian menyelesaikan essay mu,, ohhh…" Yuna membanting handphone nya kesal, perjuangannya semalam menyelesaikan essay dengan rentetan kejadian diluar akal sehat berasa sia sia. Yuna mengambil handphonenya dan mencari nama soyoung, temannya.

"_Yohbosaeyo?_ Soyoung-_a_ kenapa professor Lee tiba – tiba membatalkan kelas,,?" tanya Yuna, saat suara diseberang sana sudah menjawab.

"_Kau tidak tau? Anak professor Lee yang koma hampir setengah tahun baru sadar tadi malam, jadi dia pergi kerumah sakit.._"

"Setengah tahu? Ckckkc~ hebat sekali dia,," jawab Yuna sambil merapihkan buku – buku kimia milik professor lee yang beberapa hari yang lalu ia pinjam. Dan saat itu Yuna merasakan ada benang merah menjalar dari peristiwa ke peristiwa. Yuna mematung di buku Rantai karbon yang ia pegang, halaman pertamanya terbuka dan terdapat tulisan 'Kris Lee' . Yuna sontak memutar otaknya, tidak menaggapi suara Soyoung diseberang sana. Dia menghidupkan komputernya dan langsung mengecek email ,Yuna kembali dikejutkan dengan email misterius yang berisi ucapan termikasih, pengirimnya sama dengan email kemarin malam yang masuk secara misterius membawa narasi dan lagu aneh itu.

"Soyoung-_a _kau tahu alamat email Profesor Lee?' tanya Yuna.

"sebentar aku cek" jawab Soyoung yang suaranya mulai tidak terdengar ditelefon "Emailnya, Lee1004 "

Tepat. Yuna termenung didepan komputernya yang masih menyala. Itu email Profesor Lee, jadi Prof. Lee yang menyuruh dia melakukan Lucid Dreaming untuk menyelamatkan anaknya. LuHan. Anakanya yang sekarang bangun Luhan?. Yuna merasakan kebahagian meresapi tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya,

"Soyoung-_a _kau tahu, dimana rumah sakit tempat anak professor itu?" tanya Yuna,detik selanjutnya Yuna menuliskan alamat rumah sakit itu dalam secarik kertas. Tidak lupa dia mengucapkan terimakasih pada temannya dan segera bergegas.

Dua minggu berlalu sejak perjalan menakjubkan yang Yuna alami. Seperti ada benang merah yang menhubungkan Yuna dan Luhan, sejak sadarnya luhan dari kegagalan percobaan ayahnya sendiri Yuna dan Luhan jadi sering menghabiskan waktu yang secara tiba – tiba mendapat email rahasia dan harus menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang yang mnurutnya sangat jauh diluar pemikiran manusia. Tapi itulah yang terjadi. Yuna masih mengingat jelas kejadian malam itu, dan begitupun Luhan yang juga mengetahui apa yang terjadi malam itu. Satu yang yuna ingin tanyakan pada luhan, kelima saudaranya yang Yuna temui saat itu.

"Ehm,,, luhan, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu" tanya Yuna saat mereka terduduk ditepi sungai Han.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti mau menanyakan kelima saudara ku kan?" Tanya Luhan sambil menatap Yuna dengan seyum manisnya.

"Hemh,, sejak kau keluar dari rumah sakit aku tidak melihat mereka sekalipun"

"kau tidak akan bisa menemukan mereka disini" jawab Luhan.

"eung?"

"Harus kau tahu,, mereka adalah mahluk astral jadi bila kau ingin bertemu mereka lakukanlah lagi Lucid Dreaming,,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sama seperti ku, mereka korban kegagalan percobaan ayahku, sehingga menjadikan mereka penghuni perbatasan astral,, kau mau menemui mereka lagi? Aku juga merindukan mereka" tanya Luhan.

"eung?" Yuna masih belum bisa menguasai dirinya, dia masih bingung harus menerima cerita seperti ini lagi. Detik selanjutnya, Luhan mengenggam tangannya erat, dan memutara lagu yang sama seperti saat malam itu Yuna putar 'I Dream'

"Tutup matamu Yuna" Bisik Luhan. Mereka menikmati alunan music yang menghipnotis mereka. Merasakan tubuh mereka terhempas memasuki dimensi lain, merasakan kilatan cahaya dan bisingnya gesekan antara partikel cahaya itu. Saat kondisi kembali sepi, Yuna dan Luhan membuka mata mereka, dan mendapati mereka tengah terduduk di taman depan rumah megah itu.

"Kita sampai," bisik luhan dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya. Luhan mengulurkan tanganya.

"LUHAN HYUNGG…!" seseorang berteriak dari dalam rumah berlari menuju keluar, dan dia Tao. Dia langsung mengambur kepelukan Luhan, tidak lua dia juga menyapa Yuna. Satu persatu mereka keluar rumah dan memeluk Luhan erat. Yuna menikmati pemandangan mengharukan itu, namun otaknya mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan besar.

"Luhan,, aku kesini waktu itu untuk menyelamatkanmu, dan kembali ke dunia kita dengan melakukan sesuatu,, lalu bagaimana dengan sekarang?" Tanya Yuna.

Luhan melirik ke lima saudaranya, dia menghampiri yuna dan berbisik lembut tepat ditelinga Yuna. "Kita tidak akan pernah kembali" jawab Luhan. Senyumnya yang menakutkan membuat Yuna mundur beberapa langkah, satu hal yang yuna sadari dia terlalu Naif.


End file.
